


Long Road Home Optional post-divorce ending

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Long Road Home [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an optional post-Divorce ending. I like where the fic ends normally, but I had this scene in my head. You totally don't have to read it, the fic is complete as it stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road Home Optional post-divorce ending

UNLESS YOU WANT THE ANGSTY POST-DIVORCE BIT

So there is the divorce, and it hurts even more because Ryan’s not just leaving the band, he’s leaving them, and they are arguing for months before it’s official, and Spencer is in a pretty bad way because he’s lost his best friend, his lover, and his bandmate, and so has Brendon. But they work through it, it takes a while, but they are really happy, because they love each other. And it takes longer, but Spencer and Ryan get there in the end, even though Brendon can’t forgive Ryan easily for what he put Spencer through.

AND THEN:

 

"Hey," Spencer says, one hazy morning. The light's coming in pale through the blinds, and Brendon's got his head pillowed on Spencer's chest. "Hey, B?"

"Yeah?" Brendon asks, because Spencer's holding himself tensely, voice hesitant.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." Brendon kisses Spencer's collarbone because of course he does. Through everything, it's the one thing he's never doubted. He knows it as well as he knows his own reflection.

"And you know," Spencer continues, "I chose you. And I'll always choose you, I'd choose you every day for the rest of my life."

"I know," Brendon says. He pushes himself up on his elbows to look at Spencer. "Spence, what's the matter"

"It's just," Spencer says, slowly, like it costs him something to get the words out. "Do you ever feel like there's something missing?"

Brendon thinks about how sometimes the bed feels too big. About how he and Spencer sometimes slip up and buy tea, even though neither drinks it. About how he listens for noises Spencer doesn't make.

"Yeah." He nods, and kisses Spencer to soften it.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Yeah, me too."

They don't talk about it in so many words again, but Brendon can feel it hanging in the air, like a shoe waiting to drop.

"You look snazzy," Brendon says, a few weeks later. Spencer's wearing a black shirt, and snug pants, and the shoes Brendon loves, pearl grey wing tips. He's smooth shaven, and Brendon kisses him as he asks, "Do we have a thing I forgot about?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Ryan," Spencer says. He holds onto Brendon's hand, so Brendon can't move away. "Will you come with me?"

Brendon hesitates. He knows how long it took Spencer and Ryan to be ok again. He doesn't know what they'd do if they screwed up again. And while he and Ryan are _talking_ , it's not much more than that.

"You don't have to." Spencer releases his hand. "And you know, I wouldn't do anything. But-"

"Let me get my shoes," Brendon says, and Spencer pulls him back in and kisses him hotly.

Ryan looks good, expansive and relaxed and happy, and he and Spencer fall right into some longwinded discussion about a book they're both reading, and Spencer's eyes spark as he argues with Ryan, punctuating his sentences with pokes to Ryan's side, nudges of his shoulder and once, when the argument gets heated, a kick to his ankle. Their food arrives and Ryan angles his plate so Brendon can eat off it automatically. Their hands knock as they both go for a mushroom at the same time, and Ryan smiles a little at him.

The conversation goes from there, to the new game Brendon got at the weekend that he's sure is designed to be actually unbeatable, to the latest thing Hobo ate that she shouldn't have, to Spencer totally embarrassing himself in the movie theatre.

"He was totally crying, Ryan, and trying to pretend like he wasn't," Brendon says, as Spencer tries to slap a hand over his mouth. "Like, his allergies were acting up or something."

Spencer's eyes are bright, and Ryan's mouth curls up every time he looks at Spencer, like he can't believe he's there. Spencer presses his foot against Brendon's as if to remind him he's there, but Brendon's never going to forget that.

And it’s not until the conversation winds down over chocolate cake, and Spencer is slumped, sleepily, against his shoulder, that Brendon realises how late it is. How much he's enjoyed the evening.

He takes a breath as Spencer stretches and says, "Man, we should be getting home. 's late."

"Yeah," Brendon says, and gently pushes Spencer's head off his shoulder before standing and grabbing his coat of the back of his chair. Ryan's slipping his arms into his jacket, and he looks at the two of them like a starving child. He wonders, not for the first time, what it must have been like for Ryan not to have been chosen. To know that Spencer chose _Brendon_ , not him. It would have killed him, if it had been the other way round.

Brendon takes two steps toward him and slides his hand down Ryan's arm. Their hands still fit together, fingers intertwined.

"Hey Ry," Brendon says softly. "Drive us home?"


End file.
